Crimson Red Score
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Crimson Red Score adalah partitur terkutuk, siapapun yang menerimanya akan mati. Namun apa yang akan terjadi pada Allen Walker saat ia menerimanya? Tak cuma nyawa, tapi persahabatannya pun dipertaruhkan.  My first fic!  AU, songfic, double chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumimasen, saia author baru di fandom ini ^^**

**Dan ini fic pertama saia di fandom DGM ini,**

**jadi mohon bantuannya**

**m(_ _)m**

**ngomong-ngomong, belakangan ini fandom DGM sepi banget, ya?**

**Awalnya mau saia satuin jadi oneshot, tapi berhubung rada kepanjangan, atas saran Acchan Lawliet saia bagi jadi two-shot. Jadi fic ini memang double-chap ^_^**

**Fic ini keinspirasi dengan nistanya abis saia dengerin lagu "Katayoku no Tori". Ada yang tahu OST dari anime apa itu? Yang bisa tebak boleh bawa pulang salah satu cowok bishie dari DGM deh! *ditendang***

**Selain Acchan, yang lain tebak ya! Kenapa? Karena dia udah terlanjur saia kasih tau...**

**Udah ah, pokoknya selamat menikmati fic ini...**

**DISCLAIMER: as usual, you-know-who *lirik-lirik Hoshino Katsura-sensei***

**"Katayoku no Tori" punya Shikata Akiko**

**WARNING: (Slightly) Bloody&Gore, songfic (maybe), aneh, gajhe, ga nyambung dll**

* * *

**Crimson Rose Score**

_Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso_

_Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene_

"Shishou!"

Aku berlari menghampiri rumahku yang kini diselimuti bara merah yang terus menggerogoti dengan rakus setiap inchi bagiannya. Gumpalan awan hitam seolah membumbung tanpa henti dari setiap bagian yang tak luput dari jilatan bunga neraka tersebut. Angin malam yang bertiup kencang malam itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku tak peduli dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berusaha memadamkan api dan mencegahku untuk nekat menerobos masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang kutahu dan kukhawatirkan, Shishou-ku masih ada di dalam rumah.

"SHISHOU!" teriakku putus asa.

Tak kupedulikan semua itu, aku nekat berlari ke sana. Menembus kobaran merah membara yang membakar, memenuhi ruang penglihatanku. Asap kelabu memaksa butir-butir bening keluar menggenang, membasahi mata dan pipiku, berharap butiran itu tidak menghapus harapan kosongku yang mengambang di tengah huru-hara itu…

Aku hanya berharap Shishou tidak berada di dalam sana.

Merah.

…All of them are crimson red…

_Uminari no shirabe ni kurokumo wa sora e tsudou_

_Arashi wo yobu kaze wa takaraka ni_

_Nazomeku koto no ha ni majoutachi wa fukumiwarau_

_Ibitsu na yoru no utage wa kurikaesu_

_(Sperare) Naraku e to ochita_

_(è peccato?) Kin-iro no chou wa_

_Ikutsu no tsumi ni hane wo nurashite yuku no?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Allen! Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat!"

"Iya-iya, sebentar! Aku mau merapikan seragamku dulu, Lenalee bawel!" seruku sambil merapikan dasiku. Segera kusambar tas sekolahku dan aku berlari menghampiri gadis berkuncir dua yang sedari tadi mengetok pintuku dengan tidak sabaran.

Sudah nyaris setahun sejak insiden mengerikan yang menimpaku dan Shishou. Kebakaran hebat tengah melanda rumah mungil kami, satu-satunya tempat aku merasa 'diterima' dalam hidupku setelah kematian ayah angkatku, Mana. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimaku yang dijauhi dan dibuang semua orang karena cacat di tangan kiriku sejak lahir. Setelah kematian Mana, aku diasuh oleh Cross Marian—Shishou-ku—seorang jenius musik sahabat Mana. Pria 'bengis' pemabuk dan perokok, womanizer, 'ringan tangan', namun anehnya kami bisa begitu dekat satu sama lain. Meskipun seringkali kesal dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan selalu seenaknya, entah mengapa aku tak pernah bisa membencinya. Mungkin karena dialah orang yang bisa memberiku 'rumah' setelah Mana, tempat aku bisa pulang dan bersikap layaknya anak-anak lainnya.

Namun kini semuanya menghilang, kembali ke nol lagi. Kebakaran misterius membakar rumah kami. Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Shishou menelpon dan memarahiku via telepon karena pulang terlambat. Saat itu, di sela-sela percakapan (baca: pertengkaran) kami, aku seperti mendengar alunan musik yang aneh. Waktu kutanyakan padanya, dia bilang seseorang mengiriminya partitur lagu dengan tinta merah. Lalu mendadak dari ujung sana aku mendengar suara ledakan, dan…

Warna merah menyambutku…

Warna keberanian.

Warna gairah.

Warna amarah.

Warna rambut Shishou yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Warna bara dari rokok yang selalu dihisapnya.

Warna bunga neraka yang menghanguskan rumahku dan Shisou.

…Aku membencinya…

_Na__kanaide_

_Torawareta gensou wo kowashi_

_Ichidokiri no shuuen wo ageyou_

_Hatasenai yakusoku wa mune no oku kogetsuite_

_Akaku akaku hazeteku yo, nee_

"Allen! Mau sampai kapan kau bengong di situ!" seru Lenalee membuyarkan lamunanku. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihatku masih dalam posisi berdiri. Perlahan ia menghampiriku dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita berangkat ke sekolah," jawabku sambil tersenyum—palsu. Aku tidak ingin membuat adik angkatku ini khawatir. Semenjak insiden itu, aku diasuh oleh Lee bersaudara, Komui dan Lenalee Lee. Keluarga mereka adalah teman dekat Cross Marian. Kami bertiga sama-sama yatim piatu, namun Komui yang sudah dewasa dan mencari nafkah sendiri lewat penemuan-penemuannya bersedia menjadi waliku dan Lenalee, menghidupi keluarga kecil ini dan menyekolahkan kami berdua di Black Order Musical High School sesuai dengan permintaan (terakhir) Shishou. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka—minimal aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Hebat! Luar biasa seperti biasanya, Walker!" seru Tiedoll-sensei sambil bertepuk tangan. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelasku, bertepuk tangan sambil menatapku kagum. Aku hanya tersenyum merendah, merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang hebat. Aku hanya memainkan satu lagu dengan piano di depan kelas seperti yang diperintahkan Tiedoll-sensei, dan lagu yang kupilih adalah **"14th Song"_*_**, lagu yang diajarkan oleh Mana saat aku kecil. Tapi mereka tampak senang mendengarnya, dan kalau mereka senang, aku juga senang.

"Sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan tawaran Kepsek untuk mengambil beasiswa ke luar negeri, Allen!" kata Tiedoll-sensei sambil tertawa saat kelas usai. "Bakat langka sepertimu tidak boleh disia-siakan," kata beliau bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Sensei, namun saya masih ingin menjalani kehidupan saya yang sederhana dan menyenangkan ini. Lagipula, saya juga tidak ingin terus-terusan menyusahkan Komui," ujarku diplomatis. Dan tak lupa, senyum.

"Alaah… bilangnya begitu, padahal kau tidak mau pisah dari kami-kami ini kan?" kata Lavi, seorang pemuda berambut merah ber-headband yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakangku dan merangkul akrab bahuku. "Lagipula, kau juga susah kalau Allen tidak ada kan, Yuu-chan?"

"Che! Masa bodoh dengan si kecambah itu! Dan berhenti memanggil dengan nama kecilku, Baka-Usagi!" omel seorang pemuda Jepang berambut hitam panjang sambil membereskan tas sekolahnya dan pedang mugen kesayangannya _(eh, memangnya boleh bawa-bawa pedang ke sekolah? Dan kenapa dia boleh bawa-bawa begituan? Jawabannya karena dia itu ketua klub kendo di sekolah)._

"Kanda! Sudah kubilang namaku Allen!" bentakku.

"Berisik! Kecambah mah kecambah aja, Mo-ya-shi pen-dek!"

Dan seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, aku dan Kanda memang lawan berantem yang unik. Kalau bukan aku, Lavi-lah yang menjadi sasaran tebasan Mugen karena seenaknya memanggil Kanda dengan nama kecilnya. Meskipun begitu, kami bertiga berteman cukup akrab sejak awal kedatanganku di sekolah ini, sesuatu yang membuatku betah bersekolah di sini.

Akhirnya setelah lelah berkejar-kejaran dengan tebasan mugen Kanda, kami menjejakkan kaki kami di kantin sekolah, tempat favorit kami bertiga (dan tentu saja, SURGA DUNIAKU DI SEKOLAH INI!). Aku dan Kanda duduk di kursi kantin, sementara Lavi yang memesankan makanan—dan dia tidak perlu bertanya dua kali apa saja yang akan kupesan!

"Hei, kau tahu 'Crimson Rose Score', tidak?"

Kupingku menegak. Ternyata gosip anak-anak perempuan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sebenarnya aku malas mendengarkan ocehan mereka, tetapi kali ini sepertinya agak serius.

"Oh, partitur lagu terkutuk itu ya? Aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Siapapun yang menyimpan, mendengar atau memainkannya akan diikuti kemalangan dan mati, benar kan?"

"Memangnya yang seperti itu benar-benar ada? Bukannya cuma karangan para senior kelas Noah untuk menakut-nakuti kita seperti kisah 7 legenda sekolah yang absurd itu?"

"Konon, partitur itu dulunya ditulis oleh seseorang yang mendendam pada sahabatnya dan kutukannya melekat pada partitur tersebut…"

Oke, ini memang gosip yang jelas-jelas absurd. Aku menaruh kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku yang kulipat di atas meja…

"Tapi aku dengar dan lihat sendiri, itu memang benar! Belum lama ini, kira-kira setahun yang lalu, rumah seorang pemusik jalanan terbakar secara misterius. Menurut kabar angin, rumah itu adalah tempat terakhir partitur itu ditemukan."

"Tapi aku penasaran, katanya semua yang tertulis di partitur itu berwarna merah darah. Apa tulisan di dalamnya itu benar-benar ditulis dengan tinta darah?"

_Setahun yang lalu? Rumah pemusik terbakar? Partitur bertinta merah darah…?_

"Allen! Yuu-chan! Ini pesanan kalian!" seru Lavi yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dengan pesanan masing-masing: seporsi yakiniku dan pudding milik Lavi, semangkuk yakisoba punya Kanda, dan SEGUNNNUUUUUUNG masakan Jerry plus 20 tusuk mitarashi dango pesananku (Lavi, kau sungguh sahabat yang pengertian…!)

Lavi sedikit heran melihatku yang tidak langsung menyentuh makananku. Diliriknya anak-anak perempuan yang sedari tadi bergosip ria, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, ampun! Masa kau juga sampai ikut-ikutan percaya pada gosip begituan!"

"Kau juga tahu soal Crimson-apalah itu?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Gosip seperti itu sudah tersebar lama sekali. Dari mulut ke mulut, tak satupun yang tahu dari mana partitur itu berasal, dan karena di setiap tempat ditemukannya selalu terjadi tragedi, makanya disebut-sebut sebagai partitur terkutuk," jelas Lavi panjang lebar sambil mengambil dua pasang sumpit untuknya dan Kanda.

"Ternyata jaringan informasimu luas juga, ya-" ujar Kanda sinis. "-Raja Gosip."

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Aku banyak tahu dari anak-anak perempuan sekelas dan kakak-kakak cantik dari kelas Noah yang menceritakannya padaku. Malahan aku dengar langsung dari kenalanku, cewek dari kota sebelah juga kalau partitur itu memang bertahun-tahun sering meminta korban…"

Oh well, yeah… aku lupa kalau Lavi itu playboy kelas arapaima.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Sekolah usai sore itu dengan setitik kegalauan di hatiku. Entah kenapa percakapan di kantin siang itu seolah terus menggema di kepalaku. Gara-gara itu tadi aku beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan di kelas, sehingga Zokaro-sensei menghukumku dengan membersihkan ruang musik sepulang sekolah. Haaah…

Sekolah begitu lengang karena nyaris sebagian besar murid-murid sudah pulang, termasuk Lavi dan Kanda. Matahari sudah meredup kemerahan di ufuk barat, pertanda sebentar lagi gelap. Aku sudah menancapkan kunci lokerku saat kulihat sesuatu terselip di antara daun pintu lokerku.

Sesuatu seperti amplop berwarna kecoklatan, seperti dibuat dengan kertas usang yang cukup tua. Dengan tinta merah menyala, di salah satu sisi amplop itu tertulis _**"To: One-Winged Bird"****_

Aku mengerutkan kening. Burung bersayap satu? Maksudnya aku? Memang sih sebelah tanganku tidak normal, tapi apanya dariku yang terlihat seperti burung? Apa surat ini salah alamat? Tapi setiap loker ditempeli stiker-stiker yang berbeda agar tidak saling tertukar satu sama lain, dan amplop ini jelas-jelas ada di lokerku. Apa memang ini ditujukan padaku? Ah, peduli amat, buka saja. Siapa tahu ini surat penggemar _(pede mode: on)._

Dengan ragu aku membuka perlahan amplop usang itu. Nafasku tertahan. Mataku membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Selembar kertas usang bertuliskan not-not balok, namun tidak berwarna hitam seperti partitur pada umumnya. Not-not itu berwarna merah seperti darah segar, dengan hiasan kelopak-kelopak mawar di setiap sudut tepiannya.

_Crimson Rose Score…!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Allen, kok tumben makannya sedikit? Masakanku kali ini tidak enak, ya?" tegur Lenalee.

Aku tersentak. Ternyata dari tadi aku bengong di meja makan sampai sup jagung dan daging asap yang dihidangkan Lenalee benar-benar dingin. Bahkan Komui pun—yang sudah terlebih dulu menyelesaikan makan malamnya—sampai menatapku dengan cemas.

"Ah, enak kok! Maaf…" aku buru-buru menciduk sup itu dengan sendok dan memakannya cepat-cepat.

"Allen, kamu sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali…" kata Komui prihatin.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Hahaha… aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan saja…" jawabku bohong.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa ke dokter nanti kalau mau…"

Oke, aku sudah membuat mereka khawatir sekarang. "Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya sedikit kecapekan, habis tidur juga nanti sembuh sendiri. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamar duluan…" Aku meninggalkan meja makan, meninggalkan Komui dan Lenalee yang menatap punggungku keheranan.

Meski dibilang ke kamar juga sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dari tadi aku hanya berguling-guling gelisah, tidak mampu memejamkan mataku sedikitpun. Percakapan tentang partitur kutukan itu masih berputar-putar di kepalaku seperti kaset kusut. Dan sekarang benda terkutuk itu ada di tanganku. Perasaan takut, penasaran, dan deg-degan bercampur menjadi satu.

Diam-diam aku pergi ke gudang tua di halaman belakang saat Komui dan Lenalee sudah tertidur. Di sana terdapat sebuah piano kecil yang sudah tua, lama tak kumainkan sejak aku masuk Black Order High dan dapat memainkan alat-alat musik yang lebih bagus di sana. Aku membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di tuts-tutsnya sebelum meletakkan partitur itu. Jemari terlatihku mulai berdansa di atasnya, mencoba memainkannya sesuai dengan not-not balok yang terasa asing bagiku.

_Tu sei senza peccato?_

_Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo?_

_Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?_

_Ti accorgi dei tuoi peccati?  
_

Aku baru memainkannya sedikit, namun keningku sudah mulai berkerut. Nada-nada dan melodi yang dihasilkan ini… entah mengapa rasanya tidak asing…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Lenalee memecah keheningan malam dan konsentrasiku. Aku bergegas berlari ke sumber suara. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendapati Lenalee tersungkur di dekat tangga, dengan kedua kaki bersimbah darah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Lena-chan?" tanya Komui cemas. Pergelangan kaki Lenalee tidak berhenti mengucurkan darah, dan lekukan-lekukan merah mencuat terbentuk dari tulang-tulangnya yang patah.

"A-aku terbangun untuk minum ke lantai bawah, lalu…uuh… aku seperti… mendengar suara seseorang sedang memainkan… musik dengan piano. Saat aku sadar…tahu-tahu aku terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga… Aaaah!" ujar Lenalee sambil meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari setiap syaraf dan tulangnya yang patah. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, namun hanya suara gemeretak tulang yang mengerikan terdengar, memicunya untuk menangis dan menjerit lebih keras, sejadi-jadinya.

"Lenalee! Bertahanlah! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Komui yang panik segera mengambil kotak P3K, membalut seadanya kaki itu, dan menggendong Lenalee. Darah segar menetes saat tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai, menciptakan genangan kental yang menjijikkan. "Allen, tolong jaga rumah, ya! Biar aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Aku masih membatu menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Tatapanku lalu berpindah ke genangan yang tersisa di hadapanku. Warna merah yang memuakkan. Kental. Anyir. Segar. Mawar crimson yang memabukkan. Dan aku sadar apa yang telah kulakukan.

Kutukan lagu itu benar-benar nyata.

Dan aku nyaris saja membahayakan nyawa Lenalee dengan lagu itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

**_* Tahu kan yah? "Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo", lagunya si 14__th__._**

**_**Diambil dari judul lagu yang saia cantumin di sini, "Katayoku no Tori" (One-winged Bird). Iya sih, saia tahu—kesannya rada maksa banget pakai nama ini buat Allen… = ="_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Moyashi! Apa benar semalam Lenalee kecelakaan?" tanya Kanda segera setelah kami bertemu di sekolah.

"Mm-hm…" aku bahkan sedang tidak berminat untuk sekedar mengoreksi caranya memanggilku yang menyebalkan. Sejak kemarin aku sudah kehilangan semangat pada apapun. Rasa takut, cemas, dan bersalah terus menghantuiku sepanjang malam, membuatku tak bisa memejamkan mata barang semenit semalaman.

Oh ya, bagi yang heran tumben-tumbenan Kanda 'mengkhawatirkan' keadaan orang lain seperti Lenalee, mudah saja untuk dijelaskan. Ia dan Lenalee adalah tetangga sejak kecil, jauh sebelum aku tinggal bersama keluarga Lee. Kanda tinggal sendirian tak jauh dari rumah kami. Seperti halnya aku dan Lenalee, mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak-adik.

"Yah, aku juga turut simpati, sih. Mungkin sebaiknya kita menjenguk Lenalee nanti," kata Lavi.

"Yah…" aku mengiyakan saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Lavi. Tak biasanya si rambut merah bawel ini begitu tenang. Biasanya kan dia yang paling ribut, dan di saat seperti ini biasanya dia bakal heboh setengah mati. Entahlah, mungkin pikiranku saja yang terlalu terserap pada kejadian semalam…

Kanda menyikutku tanda sudah ada guru yang datang. Kami buru-buru kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Aku duduk dengan enggan. Cloud-sensei masuk kelas bersama dengan seorang pria.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, hari ini ada pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkan. Guru piano kita—Kevin Yeegar—semalam meninggal karena kecelakaan. Turut berduka cita…" ujar Cloud-sensei.

Aku tertegun. Seisi kelas langsung ribut.

_Kenapa bisa bertepatan saat kejadian semalam…?_ Aku jadi merinding…

"Karena itu, guru piano kita mulai hari ini diganti oleh Mikk-sensei. Dia ini guru baru di sekolah kita, jadi baik-baiklah dengannya, ya!"

Seisi kelas langsung terdiam melihat guru baru mereka ini. Pasalnya, pria yang mengaku guru baru mereka ini sangat tampan bagaikan aristokrat, wajah eksotik dan rambut ikalnya yang menawan, gerak-geriknya anggun dan menawan, dan yang paling penting—masih muda. Semua murid, mulai dari yang normal—cewek maupun cowok—sampai yang rada 'menyimpang', terpana olehnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi guru di kelas piano kalian. Aku orangnya santai, jadi gak usah sungkan. Mohon bantuannya."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa pandangan guru baru itu terpaku padaku. Tatapannya itu, dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan. Dan saat aku menatap matanya, entah mengapa aku merasa sosok tampan itu rasanya tidak begitu asing…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Kanda tidak bisa pulang bareng aku dan Lavi karena harus melatih anggota-anggota baru klub kendo siang ini. Aku berjalan gontai menuju loker sekolah untuk menaruh buku-bukuku, diikuti Lavi yang mau menyimpan gitar kesayangannya. Suasana hening membuntuti setiap langkah kami.

"Err… Lavi, nanti kita jadi kan menjenguk Lenalee di rumah sakit?" tanyaku sambil mengunci kembali lokerku.

"…"

"Lavi…?"

"…"

"Lavi, kau kenapa? Rasanya seharian ini kau aneh…"

"…Allen…"

"Y-ya?" aku menoleh takut-takut. Terus terang, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Dan benar saja, saat kulihat mata Lavi, aku langsung tahu kalau itu bukan mata Lavi yang kukenal. Kehangatan yang biasa dipancarkannya mendadak hilang entah ke mana. Suaranya juga dingin menakutkan.

"Allen, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu…" sebuah pisau belati dikeluarkannya dari balik punggungnya. Aku mundur selangkah, merasa aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda itu.

"Aku membencimu, Allen Walker."

_Ienai kizuguchi wa kurenai no bara no you ni_

_Nikushimi yadoru kokoro ni hana hiraku_

Dalam hitungan detik, Lavi menerjangku. Aku berusaha menghindari tikaman belatinya dan mencekal tangannya. Kami bergulingan di lantai, adu kekuatan antara hidup dan mati tidak terelakkan. Belati Lavi semakin menempel di keningku, dan dengan sedikit tekanan Lavi menggoreskan belatinya di sepanjang wajah kiriku. Aku tak mau kalah, dengan panik aku berusaha membalikkan arah mata belati yang berkilat dingin. Tanpa sengaja aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga belati itu menghujam mata kanan Lavi.

Erangan Lavi pun menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan.

_(Serbare il segreto) Tsubasa ubawareta_

_(è peccato?) Katahane no tori wa_

_Saigo no toki ni dare no namae wo yobu no?_

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, aku mendorong tubuh Lavi. Ia mundur terhuyung-huyung, memegangi matanya yang tidak akan bisa melihat cahaya lagi. Lelehan merah ranum mengalir di sepanjang sisi wajahnya, menetes hingga beberapa tetes berceceran di lantai. Aku menatapnya dengan mual sekaligus merasa bersalah. Ia berusaha mencabut belati itu dari matanya, dan… aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya—bola matanya yang putih tersangkut di ujung belati itu.

"ASTAGA!"

Seseorang berlari dan menghampiriku yang tengah memegangi wajahku yang juga bersimbah darah. Dan aku mengenali orang itu, dia si guru baru—Tyki Mikk. "Aku melihat kalian seperti berkelahi dari ujung koridor, lalu saat kuhampiri ternyata sudah seperti ini. Kau tidak apa-apa, Walker?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kebetulan Mikk-sensei membawa kotak P3K, dan ia menawarkan untuk merawat luka kami berdua, namun Lavi berlari menghindar, meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Terima kasih, Mikk-sensei…" ujarku setelah ia mengobati lukaku.

"Sama-sama. Ah ya, panggil saja aku Tyki," katanya sambil tersenyum. "…benar kau sudah tidak apa-apa…?"

"Y-ya. Aku hanya sedikit…shock," ujarku lirih. Bendungan bening mulai mengaburkan mataku. "Aku hanya tak menyangka… Padahal selama ini, kupikir kami berteman…"

"Bukannya aku bermaksud jahat, Allen. Tapi menurutku sekarang ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mempercayai orang. Kau sudah tahu kejadian-kejadian aneh yang belakangan ini terjadi? Banyak hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi justru dari orang yang paling kau percayai. Kau harus hati-hati."

"Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Tyki."

Saat itu, aku tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam dari tadi mengawasi kami sejak tadi…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Esok harinya, Lavi tidak masuk sekolah. Wajar saja, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada (mata)nya dan berbagai gosip yang cepat tersebar di sekitar kami. Pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Tiedoll-sensei pun tak satupun yang hinggap di kepalaku. Akhirnya aku izin dari kelas dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Setengah berlari aku menuju ke UKS.

"Sudah kuduga aku memang tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan…"

"Aku tahu! Mengapa kau bersikap begitu, alasanmu menyerang Allen, hubungannya dengan rentetan kejadian aneh belakangan ini… Aku tahu semuanya!"

Aku yang tadinya hendak menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang setengah terbuka itu membatalkan niatku dan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Memang apa yang akan kau perbuat?" itu suara Lavi (tunggu, bukannya harusnya dia tidak masuk sekolah?). Ia berdiri bersandar pada dinding, berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan pedang di tangan.

"Aku akan menghalangimu. Kalau perlu, aku yang akan membunuhmu dulu. Aku sendiri. Di sini. Sekarang juga. Demi semuanya, dan juga dirimu sendiri.

_KANDA?_

"Kita lihat apa kau serius…"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kanda mencabut Mugen-nya dan menghunuskannya ke arah Lavi. Dari pengalamanku selama berteman dengannya setahun ini, aku tahu dia benar-benar serius. Tidak! Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini…

"JANGAN!"

Tepat pada saat mata pedangnya terayun, aku memeluk Kanda dari belakang dan menahan mugen. "Baka-Moyashi! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Kanda!"

"Minggir, Moyashi!"

"Kanda, sadarlah! Aku tahu kau bukan pembunuh!"

"Dan AKU bisa kalau AKU mau!" sesaat, mata hitamnya berkilat menakutkan. Aku bergidik.

"Sudah, hentikan! Jangan sakiti Lavi!"

"Kau lebih membela si brengsek ini daripada AKU?"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI!" jeritku putus asa.

"Moyashi…" suara Kanda sedikit melembut, namun aku tidak peduli.

"ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA? Ada apa dengan Lavi…dan juga, kau…"

Aku tak mampu membendung panas yang berkumpul di kedua pelupuk mataku. Tak ingin mereka melihat wajah dari sisi lemahku, aku berlari keluar. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan dingin Lavi dari sebelah matanya yang masih utuh.

Aku benar-benar merasa sudah tidak punya pegangan apapun lagi. Tak ada yang bisa kupercayai dan tak ada yang memahami perasaanku. Aku lantas mengurung diri di gudang di halaman belakang sekolah, dan menangis sepuasnya di sana.

_Nigenaide_

_Ayamachi mo, shinjitsu mo, uso mo_

_Subete yurusu mahou e to kaeyou_

_Ososugita kotae sae itoshikute, kanashikute_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimereba, hora  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"…Allen? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku membuka mataku. Oh bagus, aku kelelahan menangis dan ketiduran di gudang yang gelap ini. Tyki berjongkok di depanku membelakangi pintu yang terbuka separuh, dan dari warna langit yang berwarna merah gelap aku tahu aku ketiduran begitu lama.

_Mabayui hikari afure, rakuen no tobira wa akareru_

_Katakuna na unmei ni kiseki ga furi sosogi_

_Karamiau sekai wa kuzureochite yuku_

"…kau menangis begitu lama," ujarnya sambil meraba jejak air mata yang mengering di pipiku. Aku menepis tangan dingin itu. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kedua sahabatmu itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Seperti yang kau tahu, Lavi mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Lalu Kanda… dia…"

Aku terdiam.

"Seorang sahabat tidak akan dengan sengaja menyakiti sahabatnya. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang goyah. Cross—Shishou-mu yang keras hati pun—akan kasihan melihatmu yang sekarang. Seekor burung kecil tidak akan mampu terbang hanya dengan bergantung pada sebelah sayapnya. Benar kan, Allen Walker?"

Aku merenungkan kata-katanya, mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat. Dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil…

"…Tyki…"

"Ya, Allen?"

"Apa burung kecil yang kau maksud itu adalah aku?"

Diam.

"Kau juga mengenal Shishou? Setahuku kau baru datang ke kota ini kemarin. Atau jangan-jangan malah dari dulu kau mengenal Shishou? Dari ucapanmu barusan, sepertinya kau mengenalnya tidak dalam satu-dua hari… "

"…Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan—"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kehadiranmu itu semuanya terlalu kebetulan. Kau muncul di sekolah tepat sehari setelah aku menerima partitur itu dan Yeegar-sensei tewas. Kedatanganmu saat perkelahianku dengan Lavi juga terlalu tepat. Untuk apa seorang guru piano membawa kotak P3K di hari pertama dia mengajar—seperti dokter yang bersiap di dekat ring tinju, tahu kalau akan ada yang terluka—seolah semua itu sudah direncanakan sejak awal?

Kaulah orangnya. Kaulah yang mengirimiku partitur itu…"

"…dan kurasa aku tahu, aku tahu sekarang. Kaulah yang mengirim partitur yang sama dengan yang diterima Shishou."

Tyki tersenyum, namun raut wajahnya sudah tidak seramah tadi.

"…Apa buktinya, bocah?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tak pernah sekalipun aku menyebut-nyebut soal 'Cross' padamu, bahkan tidak pada Lavi dan Kanda. Aku pindah setahun yang lalu, dan pada orang-orang aku hanya bilang kalau aku adalah yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati ayah angkatnya. Yang tahu nama asli waliku sebelumnya hanyalah aku, Komui, Lenalee, dan mungkin beberapa orang yang punya dendam padanya.

Dan aku yakin, hanya aku sendiri dan orang yang mengirimiku partitur itu yang tahu tentang _One-Winged Bird_—nickname yang ditujukan pengirim partitur itu padaku. Apa aku benar, Tyki Mikk?"

Senyum—bukan, seringai—nya semakin melebar menakutkan. Ia mengeluarkan belati yang disembunyikannya di balik saku celananya.

"Ternyata memang benar keputusanku untuk memindahkanmu ke gudang tua di tengah hutan ini selagi kau tertidur. Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku, jadi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup."

"Tapi… kenapa?" seruku.

"Kau murid Cross Marian!" bentaknya. "Cross sialan itu sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Dulu kami sahabat, sama-sama pemusik yang memiliki mimpi. Tapi kenapa yang terpilih dalam audisi itu bukan AKU? Padahal perusahaan industri musik itu milik ayahku, KELUARGAKU! Bahkan setelah sukses pun, si brengsek itu jadi ikut-ikutan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Maria! Akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi, kubunuh semua orang yang menghalangiku, termasuk Earl—ayahku—dan Cross. Sebelum mati mereka kukirimi partitur lagu 'Crimson Rose', lagu yang kutulis atas rasa benci dan kutukanku…

Tapi aku masih belum puas. Ternyata, tampaknya Cross sudah tahu tujuanku dan berhasil kabur lebih dulu. Aku frustasi, lalu akhirnya aku tahu keberadaanmu. Sebagai muridnya kau pasti tahu dimana dia. Tapi sialnya ternyata masih ada satu saksi—Kevin Yeegar. Aku terpaksa membunuhnya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti kecelakaan, dan kebetulan temanmu yang berambut merah itu memergokiku. Tadinya mau sekalian kubunuh, tapi kupikir dia masih berguna. Jadi kuhipnotis dia agar mendekatimu dan melukaimu. Sepertinya bocah Jepang itu juga mengetahuinya, tapi itu bukan masalah. Bukankah sakit rasanya dikhianati sahabat sendiri, bocah?"

"Gila! Kau sudah gila!" raungku kesal. "Sampai memperalat Lavi, merusak persahabatan kami… Kau betul-betul iblis!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Tyki memainkan belati itu di tangannya. "Katakan dimana Cross!"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Aku sama tidak tahunya denganmu!" jerit Allen putus asa. "Bahkan kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahu orang sepertimu!"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan tetap membunuhmu kalau begitu," ujar Tyki tenang. "Dengan demikian, Cross akan datang sendiri padaku. Yang manapun tidak masalah."

Tyki menghunuskan belatinya dan bersiap menyerangku, hingga terdengar suara tembakan.

_Iwanaide, towa no jubaku no kotoba wo_

_Kikanaide, hontou no negai wo_

Belati itu terlempar dari genggaman Tyki. Namun pria eksotik itu tidak langsung memungutnya kembali, karena terlalu syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya di belakangku. Begitu juga denganku.

"Sampai akhir pun kau tetap menyusahkan, "suara berat itu terdengar familiar. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak pertama kali kupungut, murid bodoh."

"SHI-SHISHOU!" pekikku senang, tak mampu menutupi rasa senangku.

"Akhirnnya kau muncul juga, Cross," Tyki memungut kembali belatinya. "Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu lagi untuk balas dendam."

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Tyki Mikk," ujar Shishou—yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit kecewa… dan juga sedih. "Itu sebabnya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan adikku Maria pada orang sepertimu."

Tyki bersiap menyerang kembali, kali ini ke arah Shishou. Kulirik Shishou, ia tampak tenang. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, dan dengan sedikit rasa menyesal, ia menarik pelatuk pistol berukiran "Judgement" kesayangannya.

DOOOR!

Aku tahu sejak dulu kalau Shishou itu jago menembak, dan akurasinya senantiasa mengagumkan. Peluru timah itu memang menghantam dada Tyki, namun tidak mengenai jantungnya. Tidak akan membunuhnya, namun cukup untuk melumpuhkannya. Kurasa itu bukti bahwa Shishou masih sedikit mengampuni Tyki—atas dasar persahabatan.

Tyki terhuyung-huyung mundur beberapa langkah, keluar dari gudang. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dengan segala sisa kekuatannya, ia mengeluarkan korek api gas dari sakunya, dan menyalakannya.

"Heh, ini pembalasan terakhir…" ujarnya lirih, lalu dilemparnya korek itu ke arah pintu. Dalam sekejap api membesar dan gudang pun diselimuti api. Sepertinya Tyki sudah menyirami sekeliling luar gudang dengan bensin, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Bukannya kabur, aku justru terpaku pada kobaran di hadapanku. Traumaku pada warna ini masih belum sembuh sejak saat itu. Warna yang membara, warna bunga neraka yang membumihanguskan segalanya…

Merah…

Merah…

"Dasar bodoh…" Aku merasakan tangan besar Shishou menarik kerah belakang bajuku dan menyeretku begitu saja keluar dari tempat itu—kasar seperti biasanya. Di saat biasa aku pasti akan ngomel-ngomel atas kelakuannya-yang-kurang-ajar-dan-super-nggak-tahu-diri itu, namun kali ini tidak kulakukan. Rasa sebalku kalah dengan rasa senang ini, senang karena ternyata Shishou baik-baik saja…

Shishou membawaku (baca: menyeretku) keluar gudang yang terbakar itu dengan kasar—seperti biasa. Caranya menarikku yang kasar, sikapnya yang arogan, caranya memanggilku dengan sebutan "murid bodoh", aroma khas tubuhnya—rokok dan alkohol—yang selalu melekat di pakaiannya, dan…rambut merah itu… Dia benar-benar Shishou.

"Oi, murid bodoh! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Shishou…"

"Ya?" Ia membungkuk, mendekatkan kepalanya.

DUAAAKKK! Yep, uppercut tangan kiri kudaratkan dengan sempurna di dagunya.

"WADAW! SAKIT, BEGO!"

"SHISHOU YANG BEGO!" aku balas membentak—well, tak ada salahnya membalas perlakuannya di saat seperti ini. "Kemana saja kau? Waktu itu aku pulang kaget tiba-tiba rumah terbakar, saat aku terobos ternyata Shishou tidak ada! Setahun penuh main pergi begitu saja tanpa pesan, sekarang gara-gara kau aku jadi terlibat masalahmu yang jelas-jelas merepotkan begini! Belum lagi selama kau tidak ada aku jadi dikejar-kejar para penagih hutang dan pacar-pacarmu yang entah-aku-kenal-saja-enggak, mentang-mentang aku muridmu! Aku diuber-uberlah, diinterogasilah, teman-temanku sampai ikut terlibatlah… Eh sekarang begitu ketemu kau seenaknya muncul menyeret-nyeretku, minta maaf juga enggak… WALI TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! Aku kan… jadi…haaah…haaah…"

Shishou cengo, shock juga melihat aku bicara secepat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"…kau marah padaku?" lanjut Cross pelan.

"Itu juga… tapi…" aku masih mengatur nafasku yang nyaris habis. "…kau pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa padaku… tak pernah bicara apapun padaku… sementara kau tahu semua yang ada padaku… Kau curang… Kau egois… Kau… menyebalkan…"

"…Aku tahu…" ujar Shishou, masih memberiku kesempatan mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang terus membebaniku selama setahun ini.

"Kau pikir… saat kau menemukan seseorang—dan satu-satunya—yang selalu ada bersamamu, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa petunjuk atau salam apapun juga… menurutmu siapa yang tidak akan kebingungan, hah…? Siapa yang tidak akan khawatir, hah…? Dan siapa yang… tidak akan… kesepian…"

Kali ini aku mati-matian menahan diri agar air mataku tidak jatuh, tidak di depan Shishou. Aku tidak mau setelah sekian lama, ia akan menganggapku sebagai anak cengeng dan lemah.

Tangannya yang besar terangkat. Sesaat kupikir ia akan memukulku (lagi, seperti yang sudah-sudah) jadi aku sudah refleks memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk pukulan.

Namun tidak ada pukulan. Tangan besar nan hangat itu hanya menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, lalu mendekatkan kepalaku ke dadanya.

"…maaf…"bisiknya lirih.

Weits? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Shishou—SHISHOU yang ITU—minta maaf?

"Kupikir dengan meninggalkanmu, aku jadi tidak perlu melibatkanmu dengan masalahku yang bisa membahayakanmu. Aku ingin menghindarkanmu dari hal-hal mengerikan yang tadi nyaris saja menimpamu. Ini kesalahanku… Kau berhak marah padaku…"

Sepertinya aku harus mencatat kejadian ini di buku sejarahku, karena ini benar-benar pertama kalinya sejak aku bertemu dengan Shishou, ia bersikap seperti ini. Well, bukannya aku tak suka, sih… Aku justru…senang… Tanpa sadar butiran bening mulai kembali menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

_Na__kanaide_

_Torawareta gensou wo kowashi_

_Ichidokiri no shuuen wo ageyou_

_Hatasenai yakusoku wa mune no oku kogetsuite_

_Akaku akaku hazeteku yo, nee_

"Shishou…"

"Ya?"

"…Shishou sakit?"

DUAAAKK! Kali ini Shishou yang mendaratkan hantaman kepalanya ke keningku.

"BOCAH BODOH KURANG AJAR! Sudah susah payah aku ngomong panjang lebar, malah dikira sakit! Rugi aku mencemaskanmu!"

"He? Jadi Shishou bisa 'cemas' juga padaku?"

"BAWEL!" Ia membentakku, tapi meski ia membalikkan badannya, aku masih bisa melihat kalau ada segaris rona merah. Dasar sok jaim!

Aku benar-benar menikmati momen-momen seperti ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Tyki?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Dia berhasil kabur, kan? Memangnya tidak apa-apa…"

"Soal itu, tidak usah khawatir," jawab Shishou enteng. "Sesaat sebelum aku membuntuti Tyki kemari, aku bertemu temanmu, si bocah Jepang berambut panjang itu. Dia terlihat kuat, bawa-bawa pedang pula. Sepertinya dia juga tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi aku memperkenalkan diri padanya dan memintanya bekerja sama. Saat ini dia pasti sudah meringkus Tyki di tepi hutan sana dan menyerahkannya ke polisi."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku…" Aku agak ragu mengatakannya. "Dia sahabatmu, kan…?"

"Justru itulah,"ujar Shishou lirih. Matanya menerawang pada langit sore yang ternodai oleh pekatnya warna asap. "Dia MEMANG masih sahabatku, karena itulah aku mengampuni nyawanya."

"Kupikir juga ini yang terbaik."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Hei, bagaimana keadaan matamu?"

Aku, Lavi, dan Kanda tengah berkumpul di halaman depan rumah sakit, setelah menjenguk Lenalee. Kakinya sudah membaik, bahkan beberapa hari lagi ia akan bisa berlari lagi. Kami memilih berkumpul di sini agar percakapan kami tidak terdengar oleh Komui dan Lenalee.

Tentu saja kami tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Tyki dan insiden kemarin. Kami tidak ingin membuat hati mereka terbebani lebih dari ini. Pada mereka aku mengatakan bahwa luka di wajahku itu karena tergores saat jatuh dari tangga, dan mata Lavi terluka parah saat jatuh dari motor.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan lukamu, Allen?" tanya Lavi balik.

"Luka ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding matamu, Lavi." Aku menatap Lavi dengan sedih. "Kau sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan mata kananmu…"

"Ini hukuman untukku, karena sudah mencoba membunuhmu," ujar Lavi miris. "Harusnya aku tidak begitu lemah sampai bisa diperalat oleh Tyki. Ini salahku."

"Che! KAU memang salah, Baka-Usagi!" celetuk Kanda. "Lagian, kehilangan satu mata bukanlah masalah, kan? Toh kau masih bisa melihat dengan mata satunya…"

"KANDA!" Aku mengarahkan death-glare pada cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Tidak apa, Yuu-chan ada benarnya kok, Allen."

Kali ini death-glare + mugen yang mengarah ke Lavi.

Tiba-tiba Lavi membungkukkan badannya padaku dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Allen."

"E-eh? EEHH! Lavi apa-apaan sih? Angkat wajahmu, dong!" kataku panik.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf telah menghilangkan sebelah matamu. Dari awal juga sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah di sini. Semua ini gara-gara Tyki," ujarku lembut.

"HUAAAAA~~ Allen-chan emang baik! Allen-chan imut banget, deh! Beda ama Yuu-chan!" pekiknya sambil memelukku erat.

"HEH! SIAPA YANG NGEBOLEHIN ELO MANGGIL-MANGGIL GUE BEGITU?" kalian tahu siapa yang barusan ngomong, kan?

"Yuu-chan cemburu, ya? Sini aku peluk juga!

"OGAH! GUE MASIH NORMAL, TAU!"

Sore yang cerah bagiku dan kedua sahabatku.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Aku masih berdiri terpaku di depan perapian rumah, menggenggam partitur lagu yang waktu itu dikirim Tyki, 'Crimson Rose Score'.

Rasanya sepi juga berada di rumah seorang diri. Komui masih menjaga Lenalee di rumah sakit sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Sementara Shishou… dia juga belum mau pulang bersamaku. Shishou bilang kalau ia masih punya beberapa hal yang ingin dan harus diselesaikannya, tapi ia janji akan kembali secepatnya. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat, demikian janjinya.

Aku membakar partitur lagu itu. Bukan karena partitur itu mengandung kutukan, tapi karena aku ingin menghilangkan 'kebencian' yang melekat pada lagu dalam partitur itu. Dari awal kutukan itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan benci dan kecewa yang nyata, yang memancing kutukan itu menjadi nyata. Sebuah lagu seharusnya dibawakan dengan penuh perasaan, namun yang jelas bukan dengan perasaan benci dan kutukan.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan memainkan lagu itu, tanpa partitur. Semoga dengan demikian lagu itu tidak akan lagi membawa kutukan. Lagu seindah ini tidak seharusnya membawa kutukan, tapi kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang mendengarkan.

Dan suara dentingan piano mengalun indah di seantero kamar…

_Impossibile arrivare al vero segreto _

_se non ci si accorge di tutto l'amore_

_._

_._

_.__  
_

**-F.I.N-**

**

* * *

**

**Setelah saia baca ulang, saia jadi kaget bin sweatdrop sendiri. Ternyata fic ini emang cukup panjang (bisa juga author males kayak gini ngetik sebanyak ini)**

**=="**

**Perasaan ada yang OOC di beberapa tempat, terutama Cross...  
**

**Terus terang, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk merangkai unsur 'Mystery' dalam story ini (abis, baru kali ini nulis dengan genre beginian... kalo baca mah sering banget).  
**

**Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Aneh?**

**Gajhe?  
**

**Ga nyambung?**

**Silakan tuangkan segala saran, kritik, comment, bahkan FLAME-asal membangun-di kolom Review. Akan saia terima dengan senang hati**

**n_n**

**Please banget ya, cz sebagai author baru saia bener-bener butuh bantuan kalian semua... Saia ingin tahu dimana letak kekurangan saia...**

**And last, thank you for reading this fic**


End file.
